Coy
by Kurosu Yumi
Summary: [Oneshot] Kagome plays coy when flirting with a certain blond jinchuriki. Naruto's attraction turns sexual. Deeper meanings are implied. When Naruto finally snaps, what's in store for our little miko? [Complete]


**Coy**

 **AN:** I posted this because there's a facebook user I know who happens to love smut lol

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own a thing.

* * *

She stared at him coyly from underneath her eyelashes, her blue eyes shining at him. He bite his lip, keeping in a groan.

 _She was a fucking minx_ , he grumbled to himself, shifting ever so slightly.

His eyes were drawn to her again when she moved slightly and he had to keep himself from fainting. She had her hands clasped together, her full lips pulled together in a delicious pout, a small blush on her face. Her arms were position in the just the right way to make her bust pop out.

 _She was fucking teasing him._

"Ne...Naruto-kun...wasn't there something you wanted to wanted to ask me?" she asked in a low whisper. He watched with fascination as a small pink tongue poked to wet her dry lips.

 _Oh yes, I would love to ask you to invite me in so I can discover your body. I want to feel you arch around my fingers as I pump in and out of you, I want to taste the very essence of your being and leave marks and cuts all over your body. I want to–_

He shook his head, clearing himself of those thoughts before a problem came out of them. His mouth was suddenly dry.

Kyuubi wasn't helping much either. Apparently Kagome was effecting him too, and he wouldn't shut up about how _he'd like to watch those breasts of hers bounce up and down while she rode his_ –

" _Stop that._ " he hissed.

In truth, he didn't know why he kept coming to the girl in the middle of the night. It was possibly the Kyuubi's influence, but it could also be that he found the kunoichi very, very attractive.

He suddenly noticed he had a problem. A very noticeable and throbbing problem.

A problem Kagome had noticed, if the smirk on her face was anything to go on.

He glared weakly at her before he left. The only sign of his ever being there was a small leaf that slowly floated to the ground.

A few more meetings with Kagome finally got him to snap.

He closed the door to her apartment quickly, hoisting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he pinned her against the wall, enticing a gasp out of her.

That was all he needed for he was soon kissing her feverishly, their tongues battling for dominance. She moaned into his mouth and he felt himself harden at the noise.

She seemed to notice too.

Kagome unwrapped herself from him, dragging him to the bed in her apartment. He was impatient and moved to take off her shirt before she wagged her finger. "Lay down." she commanded. The fox boy did as told.

She slowly took off his pants, her light touches sending tingles all over his body. His boxers came next and he groaned as the cool air hit his hardened length.

Kagome looked at him appraising and he couldn't help the male pride that swelled up.

The feeling was soon gone and he felt himself gripping her bed sheets when she suddenly took him in her mouth.

Oh, _fuck_. He groaned. She was swirling her tongue against his sensitive tip, her other hand stroking him in slow motions.

 _How the fuck is she doing that?!_

She bobbed her head up and down, taking in as much as she could and her hand stroking at what she couldn't. She stared up at him from beneath her lashes, that coy look still in her eyes.

The moment their eyes connected he knew he was down.

A dark, guttural moan left his throat as he cummed inside her mouth. She swallowed the sticky substance without complaint.

She noticed the change in his demeanor immediately; his pupils were slit, red starting to bleed through into the blue. His fangs were more prominent, and the whisker marks on his cheeks were darkened and more ragged.

He looked feral.

And it was _hot_.

Naruto flipped her over, eying the clothing on her body with distaste. With one his claws he successfully sliced them in half, including her underwear quickly discarded his shirt and her breath hitched as she looked at him.

He was chiseled, but not overly so. He had little white scars littered over his body from training, and the seal on his stomach was visible, showing the Kyuubi was active. His abs almost made her drool.

Naruto was looking at her with lusty eyes. Her body was a masterpiece. She had a perfect figure, the kind every girl sought after. He breasts, though not overly large, were big enough to be more than a handful.

Her black hair was spread out around her head, her eyes glazed over and a blush settled on her face. She looked beautiful.

He spread her legs, a fang resting over his lip as he heard her intake of breath. He began testing her by slipping a finger into her core, slowly moving in out. She whimpered the her breathless demand of _more_ made him grin.

He slipped in another finger, going slightly faster. " _Naruto_...oh! Ah..." she moaned. At the use of his name on her lips he felt himself go hard again. A third finger went in and he moved in and out faster, his thumb moving the rub her bundle of nerves.

She withered under his ministrations, and he felt her walls clamp around his fingers before she suddenly let out a low, throaty grown and relaxed. He puled out his fingers, making sure she was looking at him as he licked all of the juices on them.

He settled his head in between her legs this time. He sniffed, almost getting intoxicated by the spicy sent that wafted to his senses. Without a seconds thought her plunged his tongue into her core, lapping up her juices.

His tongue explored as far as he could inside her, his thumb once again rubbing her clit. Her hands her fisted in his hair and he laughed, causing shivers to rake her form. It only took a few more minutes but she once again orgasmed and he greedily lapped up the clear substance.

She went lax and stared at him with a greedy hungry. Her eyes conveyed her message. _Fuck me._

He shook his head, grinning. _Beg._

She narrowed her eyes and he frowned. _Beg._

He was on top of her now, his throbbing cock was up against her core, but wasn't in. Not yet.

He kissed the girl, biting her lips before it came apparent they needed air. He was proud at the swollen petals that met his eyes.

He began to kiss a trail to her throat and he scraped his fangs across it, enticing a shiver. "Naruto..."

He paused, eyes meeting her before he trailed down to her heaving chest. He began sucking on her right nipple, the left one being tweaked by his fingers.

She arched into his hands, groaning. But that wasn't enough to make her climax, just send pleasurable shivers down her spin.

"Naruto...please..."

The fox boy grinned, aligning himself with her core. Then he slowly pushed into her.

 _Fuck. She was so tight!_

" _Kagome.._ " the moan left his lips before he could stop it and she in turn grasped his face, kissing him as he started a slow and steady rhythm with his thrusts.

Kagome was impatient though. After the fifth or sow thrust she began moving her hips in accordance to his, allowing him to go deeper into her. The moan that left her mouth was music to his ears.

The fox began leaking through, but honest Naruto didn't give a damn in the world at the moment.

Kyuubi grinned from withing his cage as his influence made Naruto go harder and faster, the girl underneath him practically screaming out his name and telling him to not stop.

Kagome could feel her end coming, as could the blond. Her inner walls clenched around cock, soaking it with it's fluids, and he felt himself tighten up before he exploded his seed into her.

They both fell back into bed with a pleased sigh. Naruto held the girl close to him, listening to her steady breathing as she fell asleep. He grinned before falling asleep too; his breath evening out.

.

.

.

In a little over nine months they'd be welcoming the two new additions to their family; twins.

* * *

 **AN:** soo...yeah. That was that...lol.

Ja ne.


End file.
